I Will Be Your Friend
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Just a little ditty for Harm and Mac


I Will Be Your Friend

By: Panda

Summary: Just a little ditty for Harm and Mac...

Disclaimer: JAG isn't mine, ya'll know that! "I Will Be Your Friend" is sung by Amy Grant

* * *

--**When every moment gets too hard  
  
End of the road can feel so far  
  
No matter how much time we're apart  
  
I'm always near you  
  
I'll be the shelter in your rain  
  
I'll help you find your smile again  
  
I'll make you laugh at a broken heart  
  
Wherever you are**-- 

"You know, men seem to pass through my life, except for you." Mac looked at Harm. "Will you always be there for me?" Harm turned toward her and replied.

"Yes." That was all it took. He said it all with that look and that one, simple three-letter word.

"Then you need to hear what the doctor told me." Harm reached for her hand as all these different thoughts ran through his mind.  
  
--**'Cuz I'm never gonna walk away  
  
If the walls are comin' down someday  
  
All alone and you feel afraid,  
  
I'll be there when you call my name  
  
You can always depend on me  
  
I believe until forever ends  
  
I will be your friend  
  
I will be your friend **--

"Mac, you can tell me anything. You know I'm always here for you." He sub-conciously rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I know Harm. I want to tell you, but this isn't the place. Can we go back to my apartment?"

"Yeah Mac, let's just go say goodbye, and we'll go."

--**So many people come and go  
  
Nothin' can change the you I know  
  
You'll never be just a face in the crowd  
  
And time will show through the seasons  
  
and the years  
  
I will always hold you dear**

**never you fear**--

The drive home was in complete silence. Mac stared out the window, and Harm kept his eyes on the road. At one point, he reached for Mac's hand again. She faintly smiled and didn't pull away. Harm was scared. Scared for Mac, for his Sarah, his best friend, his one true love. He was scared for himself. Scared he would lose her. _'She's sick, she's not OK. Something is really wrong.'_ he thought as he drove. He held back his tears of worry, knowing he had to be strong for her. They pulled into the parking lot for Mac's building, and he grabbed his sea-bag and helped Mac out of the car. They rode the elevator and Mac asked, "What's with the sea-bag?"

"These dress whites are driving me nuts. There is a t-shirt and a pair of pants in here. I gotta change." Mac nodded.  
  
--**'Cuz I'm never gonna walk away  
  
If the walls are comin' down someday  
  
All alone and you feel afraid,  
  
I'll be there when you call my name  
  
You can always depend on me  
  
I believe until forever ends  
  
I will be your friend  
  
I will be your friend**--

Mac opened her apartment door and Harm followed her inside. "Why don't you go change too Mac, and I'll make tea." Mac smiled and went into the bedroom. Harm took off his uniform, leaving him in his undershirt and his boxers. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a vintage t-shirt Mattie bought him, and boiled the water. Mac walked into the kitchen, in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, barefoot. Harm handed her the mug of tea and they went into the living room. They sat on the couch and Mac grimased slightly. "Mac, you OK?" he questioned, alarmed.

"Yeah Harm, I'm fine, just a little sore." She sipped the tea and turned to Harm. "I need to tell you what the doctor told me. But right now, I just...I need you to hold me." Mac broke down in sobs. Harm put down his tea and pulled her into his arms, carefully.

"Shhh Mac. It will be OK. Whatever it is, we'll get through it, together." He buried his face in her hair and silently let the tears fall.

--**'Cuz I'm never gonna walk away  
  
If the walls are comin' down someday  
  
All alone and you feel afraid,  
  
I'll be there when you call my name  
  
You can always depend on me  
  
I believe until forever ends  
  
I will be your friend  
  
I will be your friend** --  
  
Harm felt Mac pull away, and quickly wiped his eyes. He took her hand and looked into her soft chocolate eyes. They were full of pain, saddness and need. He wiped her tears and gave her a reassuring smile. "Whenever you want to tell me, I'm listening." Mac nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I'm ready now." He swallowed and looked at her. "Harm, I...I have cancer." She took a deep breath and continued. There is a tumor attached to my uterus. They need to remove he tumor soon, and if there are any complications, I'll need a hysterectomy." Mac felt two more tears fall, but what she noticed more was Harm's hands on her face, on her shoulders, on her back, soothing and comforting her.

"Oh Mac. I...I don't know what to say except I'm sorry." She buried her face in his shoulder, and spoke.

"Just tell me that you'll be here. That's all I need."

"I will be here. I promise. Nothing could keep me away. You aren't going through this alone. We'll fight this together." Mac smiled

"That's all I needed to hear."  
  
--**I'll be around when the candle burns low  
  
I want you and I want you to know  
  
I'm never gonna walk away  
  
If the walls are comin' down someday  
  
All alone and you feel afraid,  
  
I'll be there when you call my name  
  
You can always depend on me  
  
I believe until forever ends  
  
I will be your friend  
  
I will be your friend** --

As Mac pulled away from Harm, she looked into his eyes. Behind the blue-green was fear, worry, and did she see it, love?

"Harm, why? Why are you here for me? Why, no matter how awful things get, you are always here?" She looked at him for an answer.

"Because Mac, you are my best friend. You have been there for me when I needed you, and because...because, I love you. I always have."

Mac just held on to his shirt as she cried. "I knew, I just knew. I could feel it, and I love you too. Always and forever."

Harm ran his fingers through her hair. "We'll get through this, together. And when you are strong enough, we will proclaim it to all the world. We are in love, and nothing can keep us away. Nothing!" Harm leaned in and kissed her. They broke apart and Mac curled herself up in Harm's lap.

"I love you Harm." Harm kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Sarah." She soon drifted off, and Harm carried her into bed, not wanting her to be sore the next day. As he turned to leave, Mac grabbed his arm.

"Harm. Please stay. Just hold me. I don't want to be alone." Harm crawled in beside her and took her in his arms.

"You won't ever be alone again. I promise." he whispered. And with that, they fell asleep.  
  
--**'Cuz I'm never gonna walk away  
  
If the walls are comin' down someday  
  
All alone and you feel afraid,  
  
I'll be there when you call my name  
  
You can always depend on me  
  
I believe until forever ends  
  
I will be your friend  
  
I will be your friend  
  
I will be your friend**--  
  
A year later, after a sucessful, yet painful surgery and recovery, Harm and Mac finally told all the world that they were forever. In front of friends and family, they were wed, on little AJ's sixth birthday. They danced to Amy Grant's "I Will Be Your Friend" and halfway through the song, Mac leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Congratulations Daddy." His smile reached his ears and he wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her forehead. So this is what forever feels like.

**_--The End--_**


End file.
